


"Training"

by Leorchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, R18, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorchan/pseuds/Leorchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 AM. Training. Banging. Repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Training"

**Author's Note:**

> Help my soul

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-  
"Ngh.." Manages to crack out my throat. I get up and look and my damn annoying clock. It's 6:00 AM on the dot. Kakashi had asked me me yesterday that today I had to get up earlier than usual for some reason. I get up and look at my some what satisfying body. I've been working on gaming muscle, yeah a six pack is somewhat forming and my arms are getting bigger. I'm so basic. I have brown eyes. Everyone else does. Brown hair. Everyone else does. Well whatever, nothing's going to change it. I head to the shower. I've realized that I'm getting taller, even though I already am kinda tall? I get in the shower thinking about Kakashi and why he had asked me to get up early. I've kinda realized how...hot Kakashi really is. Ew. What have I said.. I dismiss the thought from my mind.

"I'm outside of the damn dumpling shop and your late" I text. Of course, no reply. I literally could've slept all this time. 

"Well I'm here" I hear a deep gorgeous voice say behind me.

I turn around and its... Kakashi?! WHAT?!?

"Oh, late as always" I shutter out of my mouth.

"Jeez any compassion out of you?" He replies.

"First, tell me why I had to get up so early." I spit out

"Training, moron why else?" He barks back.

Fuck this. I keep my anger locked up in me. He leads the way and I follow. That ASS. Wait. What the hell. I feel my ears heaten and dismiss the thought again. I know where we're headed, fuck, it's trading ground three. I already know what he's going to do! He's going to sit his fat ass down and read his damn book while I sweat my ass off! UGH! 

*pant* *pant* *pant* I have finally fucking finished. A whole damn day wasted on training. I'm. So. Tired. I just want to.. Sleep. Thud! 

"Hey..ar..ou..kay?!" 

I can't hear right. What are you saying? Why am I looking at the.. grass?  
__________

"Ugh" I mutter. I wake up staring and a wooden roof. Yellow sheets with shuriken on it? It's still night? I make contact with the cold wooden floor. I stand up and look around. I don't think I'm familiar with this room. I walk around. Looking at the intsy bitsy kitchen installed in the tiny apartment. 

"Oh hey your awake!" I hear a voice shout.

I stay looking around for a while and see Kakashi peek out of a corner shirtless. Seeing him like that definitely made me surprised. Focus on his face. Focus on his face. I want to look down so bad. 

"You straight passed out after training and I don't know where you live so I brought you here, you can stay the night I have and extra bed." He says.

"Oh, are you sure?" 

"Yeah positive!" He proclaims.

"Alright don't regret it later." I warn.

"You should go take a shower, your all sweaty" he says.

"Yeah" I forgot he's a fucking ass.

I get the shower started and make sure the lock is on. I strip and get in.

Walking out from being in the hot water and making contact with the cold air in Kakashi's apartment really felt odd. 

"Hey I'm out" I say

"Oh good, I'll get your bed started then". He says sitting on the couch shirtless.

He looks at me but I couldn't help my self. I had this feeling in my stomach, this pleasure from just looking at his gorgeous abs. 

"Having fun?" He says.

I snap back to reality and get hot. I don't respond and walk away. I bend down to pick up my clothes and I hear a 'fuck' and turn around to see Kakashi unbuckling his belt walking towards me. He waltz' into the restroom with me and I can feel a ball in my throat and my face get hot. He shuts the door behind us. (SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT) Without a moments hesitation we collide our lips and vigorously make out. I can feel him. I feel his soul pouring into me. I can feel his member pushing out of his pants and rubbing against mine. I love it. Every ounce of it. He rips off my pants, underwear, and shirt and thrusts me so that my ass faces him and he pushes my head on the cold counter. 

"I'm going to fuck you so deep tonight" he says under his breath.

I hear him and I want more and more and more of him, I want all of him. I have this pleasure in my stomach that heats my ears and face. I feel like I could melt the cold counter with this heat. I hear him pull down his pants and I can feel his member slightly touching my rear. 

"You'll never forget this."

He slips into me. I can feel him. I can feel it all. I moan like never before, I moan so loud. This pleasure can kill. I feel the slipping stop, I feel his hips and thighs pressing hardly against the back of my thighs and rear. He pulls back. Goes in. Pulls back. Goes in faster. Pulls back. Goes in faster. 'Ngh! Hah! Harder! Ah, Kakashi!' Slip out of my mouth. He goes faster and faster.

"You little whore. I just want to bang you more and more. You like this? Uhuh yeah?" He says and goes in faster, faster than the pace he had already been at. 

He turns me over and hold me and pushes me against the wall and he keeps going and going in. We make out again. With moans casually slipping out of both of our mouths. I can feel the heat of his member digging and digging more into me. I feel him rubbing against my insides. The pleasure of this is too good. Blinded by the my pleasure I can faintly see his gorgeous face, he has a cute ass mole. His gigantic member slips in and out of me and a speed that can be stopped anymore. I dig my nails into his muscular back and moan like never before.

"Ah! Fuck!!" I hear him yell out, which was odd because he was more under his breath talking.

Then I feel a hard push inside me pour out of my rear, he did one last thrust deep inside me and held his thrust in deep for 5 seconds and exited following his white liquids, he climaxed. Following him I couldn't contain myself but to climax as well doing it with a long moan and the best pleasure. I feel his hot skin still not wanting to finish keep thrusting and look at his white covered hot ass six pack. He finishes. That. Was. Fucking. Hot. I look down to see his huge ass member and want more. Maybe tomorrow. We finish followed by our panting. He carries my bridal style and puts me in his bed and puts my clothes on, seductively. I still want more. He put my blanket on and lights out. Fuck, I want more.


End file.
